The Beginning of Jori
by XxJoriLoverxX
Summary: This is a Jori (Jade & Tori) Fanfic based on a Roleplay. It will include spanking and sex so do not read if you don't like that!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _Tori's POV_  
I call Jade at 2am. I had been drinking and I wasn't sober enough to drive myself home. I stumble a bit to a nearby bench and sit myself down as I wait for her to pick up

 _Jade's POV_  
I lay in my bed and growl as I hear my phone. I wait a little before picking up. "What?!" I said angrily yelling in the phone.

"Jade! Oh good... you're awake..." Vega beginns, slurring her word and giggling every so often. "can you.. can you come get me? I'm drunk..."

I sit up on my bed slowly "Oh my fucking god! Vega, can't you ask someone else to drive you?! Like Cat! I was sleeping for fucks sake!"

"I trieeed!" She whines into the phone, sighing. "she didn't answer. Besides... you're a better driver."

I roll my eyes and get up "Ugh fine! I'll come pick you up! But only because I don't want everyone blaming me if you get hurt! Where are you anyway?"

 _Tori's POV_  
"Yes! Thank you... I'll repay you somehow... I promise. Umm... I'm outside that new bar. Called the purple bar. Yeah. Weird name." I look around. "I think it's near you actually..."

"Yeah you better! And it is. I can see it from my balcony. If you walk to my house you can sleep in the guest room."

"Oh! That's right... I can actually walk there. I forgot... bye! I hang up and make my way to your house. I look up at the balcony and wave at you "Heeeey." I call out and smile at you

 _Jade's POV_  
I look for you until I hear your voice. I just roll my eyes and walk downstairs to open the front door  
Vega keeps smiling at me in a weird way and opens her arms for a hug. "How about you give me a little squeeze?"

"No just get in" I say after grabbing her arm and pulling her in the house before closing the door.

"You're a meanie." She pouts at me before poking my side... seriously?

"Yeah yeah whatever!" I grab her wrist, bringing her to the guest room.  
She quickly yanks her wrist away when we get there and walks over to the bed. She lets herself fall onto it smiling.

"Wow... this bed is sooooo comfortable..." She shifts so she's on her back now and looks at me. "Thank you."

"Yeah just sleep and do not disturb me again!" I close her door and go to my room, laying on the bed and falling asleep soon after.

 _Tori's POV_  
I sigh, laying back down on the bed. I try and fall asleep, but I can't. So I get up to find Jade's bedroom. I sneak inside and get into bed with her. Being drunk made me not care if she punched me. So in drunk-Tori-logic, I get snuggle into you and finally fall asleep.

A while after that Jade notices me snuggling into her before she simply pushes me off the bed! I groan while on the floor, finally giving up and falling asleep there, too drunk to care. 

**This was it for this Chapter, I hope you enjoyed reading it! c: What do you think will happen when Tori wakes up and realized in whose house she is?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Tori's POV_  
I wake up the next morning with a massive hangover. I groan, sitting up from the floor and I realize where I am. I get up quickly, making sure I don't wake her and search around for my phone. I panic when I don't find it. "fuck..." I whisper-yell to myself.

I see Jade woke up and looked at me "Vega, why are you up?" She sat up, having my phone in her hand

"I...Jade!" I scratch the back of my head, finding morning you extra attractive. "hey, you...heh" I laugh nervously, before noticing my phone in your hand. "did I wake you? I'm sorry..."

She shrugs and throws the phone at me "Aw did it hit you? I'm sooo sorry" she said mocking my voice

I manage to catch my phone after it hits me. I then rub where it hit and I glare at her. "To think I found you fucking attractive right now. Must be the hangover." I look around for my leather jacket and I notice she has it next to her. "I'm obviously not thinking straight. Pun intended." I quickly walk over and snatch my jacket from Jade's bed and rest my hand on her face then her chest, before pushing her back down onto her bed suddenly.-

To my surprise she just glares at me and says "For fucks sake, Vega!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought." I smirk before stealing a quick kiss "that's for throwing my phone at me." I then put on my jacket and exit her room before she hits me with anything else.

 _Jade's POV_  
I keep laying on the bed for a little moment, licking my lips before getting up and following her "Wait! Maybe you could stay for breakfast?"

 _Tori's POV_  
I smirk at the sound of her voice, bitting my lip as I stop in the hallway. "Breakfast?" I then hold my head. "fuck...okay...but can you please give me something for this headache? It's killing me...is it possible that I still feel slightly drunk?" I laugh and turn to face you. Quickly regretting because seeing you standing there in your tiny shorts and shirt makes me find you super attractive again.

"Yeah wait I'll get something for you." She walks to the kitchen before coming back to me and handing me two pills and a glass of water*

"Uh...thanks." I take them from her and quickly down both the pills and water. I then moan at the pain and hand her back the empty glass. "fuck I hope this goes away quick..."

She smirks before kissing my forehead "It will." then going back into the kitchen

I stand there smiling like an idiot from her kiss, then I shake my head snapping myself out of the trance before quickly following her into the kitchen. "your mood swings are giving me whiplash." I chuckle and suddenly wrap my arms around her waist hugging her from behind, resting my head on her shoulder.-

"Let go in the next 3 seconds... or else." she growls

"Yep. Back to Cranky Jade...I thought so." I pull away and lean against the counter.

"I'm not cranky! Also, what I would have done wouldn't have been so bad." she says in a teasing voice

"Oh yeah?" I raise an eyebrow and smirk before grabbing her by the waist and pulling her to me suddenly. I wasn't sure where the confidence was coming from, but I don't question it as I trap her in my arms, her back facing me. "what was it then?"

"This" she says, making me let go before turning around and giving me a long kiss before slapping my ass softly and pulling away

I blush my eyes still closed when she pulls away. "now that...that I wasn't expecting..." I finally open my eyes and I see her now tending the coffee. "is this payback for stealing a kiss earlier?" I smirk then walk over to her, hugging her from behind again, not caring what she says about it. "because I liked that."

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. But I knew you'd like that. Now" she grabs me and bends me over the island to spank me "Stop." *slap* "Hugging." *slap* "Me." *slap* then starts making the batter for the pancakes*

"Holy shit, woman!" I rub my bottom, watching her. "do you spank everyone that tries to touch you? Or just me?" I ask, trying to not be as turned on as I am. I never thought that behind spanked by Jade West would have that effect on me. "Jesus...that was some fifty shades of grey shit..."

"Don't pretend that you didn't like it. I know you did" she smirks as she keeps making the batter

"Don't pretend you know what I like." I retort, crossing my arms over my chest and I keep on watching her as she continues to cook.-

suddenly she turns around and looks at me with a smirk "Admit I'm right or I'll put you over my knee and find out myself"  
"You don't know me!" I fight back, rolling my eyes ignoring her bluff.

 **That was it for this Chapter! What do you think? Will Jade do it or is she just bluffing?**


End file.
